


know me like the summer (body heat)

by springofviolets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom James, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Established poly, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega James, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Sub James, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), he's only a good omega bottom for shiro, keith is an omega but doms lance and james, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: Keith's never experienced a rut with an alpha at all. Shiro is going from no omegas to three. It's going to be new for all of them. (aka: Shiro has three omegas and it's their first rut with him, fun is had by all!)





	know me like the summer (body heat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farbeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farbeyond/gifts).



> \- HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO YOU, GHOST! we kind of have a deep au going in our discord and this was me trying to make a fic out of some of it. i hope everyone can enjoy it :)
> 
> \- this is an established, equal foursome (in which Shiro is an alpha, and the other three are omegas), and has interactions between all of them, but most of the sex is Shiro/Lance and Keith/James.
> 
> \- thanks to [mercibeaucul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibeaucul/pseuds/mercibeaucul) for the beta!
> 
> \- title is from selena gomez - body heat.

Despite the fact that they've been together for nearly a year now, Keith has never experienced a rut with Shiro. For obvious reasons, all of the human paladins were on suppressants while in space, and no one stopped taking them until the fight with the Galra was over--you don't need people out of commission because of hormones when there's a war going on. As soon as it was deemed safe, though, they'd both stopped them. Keith went into heat nearly immediately after that, but it's taken a full quarter of the year for Shiro's rut to approach.

Keith's never experienced a rut with an alpha at all. He's pretty sure Adam was a beta, and so Shiro is going from no omegas to _three_.

It's going to be new for all of them.

He roams around their apartment, stealing shirts here, a pillow there, from each different room, and bringing them to the main bedroom. Shiro's prepping for his time off at work, but will probably be home soon, which means he's running out of time.

"Hey." Keith stands in front of Lance, who lies reclined on the couch in a loose, pale blue robe. It looks like silk. "Give me something else of yours."

Lance grins and takes another oyster, eyeing Keith as he slides it from the shell into his mouth.  "I can't. I'm focusing on important fertility preparations right now." He's been smug ever since realizing his heat would line up with Shiro's rut, though Keith expects James' will end up triggered by Shiro, too.

"Eating oysters is not gonna guarantee you get knocked up," Keith says. "If you're not gonna move, give me that robe."

Eyelashes fluttering, Lance replies, "If you wanted me to get naked so we could get a head start, that's all you had to say, hot stuff." He unties the belt and lets the robe slip off his shoulders. "You can't come in me, though. This ass is all Shiro's tonight."

Keith rolls eyes and tugs the robe off Lance, then marches back to the bedroom, where he adds it to the carefully crafted pile. He's not even sure if Shiro will want a nest, but it makes him feel good to have one, so it can't be a bad thing for Shiro to have, right?  

Their bed has been stripped of the normal sheets, replaced with a waterproof blanket and a layer of things that smell like himself and Lance and James.

He hears soft footsteps behind him, and--speak of the devil. "It looks nice," James says. He rests his chin on Keith's shoulder. "Shiro will love it."

Keith tries to look at it with an objective critical eye. "You think so?"

"He'd like anything you did, and this is great." James nuzzles into Keith, letting himself be scented, then pulls away. "Now, can you tell me why Lance is on the couch, naked, rubbing himself in some kind of very fragrant oil?"

"It's part of some vital fertility preparation ritual," Keith explains, with all the levity it deserves. "He's determined to be the barefoot and pregnant stereotype."

James flushes. "That doesn't sound too bad. If it was for Shiro, I mean."

"I'll leave that to you two," Keith says. "I'll chase him to the ends of the earth and other realities, but he only gets one kit from me."  

(Said kit is just shy of six months old--the reason why Keith isn't one of the omegas going into heat tonight--and, thankfully, with Hunk for the next week. Whenever Keith thinks about it, it's a little embarrassing how proud he gets that he gave Shiro their first kit; he almost feels like one of many queens in a harem securing her place, which is ridiculous. It was his idea, after all, to include Lance and James, and they're all equals, and he loves them. But he can't deny the swell of pride when he remembers he loved Shiro first, had Shiro's seed inside him first, created something made of them both first.)

"Anyway… Don't ruin the mood with baby talk."  He tugs James in for a kiss, letting their lips slide together before he nips at James' lips until his mouth opens. His hands slip under James' shirt and dig into his hips. "How about you? Are you ready for our alpha?"

He feels James shiver under his hands. James nods and leans in for another kiss, and Keith indulges him for a moment, letting him press hard against Keith until he can feel a hard line against his thigh. "Save it," Keith scolds him. "Get undressed."

"Yes, sir," James replies instantly, and Keith loves how quickly he slips into this. All he needs is a little push, a little direction, a little control.

Keith watches James discard his jacket, then unbutton and strip off his shirt. He unzips his jeans and lets them fall to the floor, stepping out of them. All that's left are the boxer-briefs that are tight around his thighs, and Keith eyes where he can see the hardness of his dick.

"These too, sir?" James asks, fingers at the waistband.

"You should know that by now," Keith tells him.

James gives him a defiant look, and is yanking them down when a shout comes from the living room.

 _"Ooh, yes, take me, you beast!"_ Lance cries from the other room. Shiro must be home.

James keeps his eyes on Keith.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Keith asks.

"No, sir." In another second, James' underwear is on the floor as well. He stands still, waiting.

Keith steps forward and draws a finger down the underside of James' dick, which then jumps in his hand. He trails the finger back towards James' ass, and notes with approval the plug lodged. "Good boy, James. I'm going to get Lance and our alpha. Don't move."

He goes back to the living room, and stops in the doorway.  Lance is bent over the arm of the couch, Shiro's human arm gripping his hair, pressing his face into one of the cushions. His large Altean arm is at the small of Lance's back, pinning him, the palm spanning his entire back, as he fucks into him. Shiro looks intensely focused, but not out of control, and at one point he slows to kiss Lance's shoulder near his mark.

Lance clutches at the couch, moaning loud in obvious delight at his current situation. "Alpha," he gasps. The first touch of Shiro's dick to his slick hole must have sent Lance spiraling into his heat. Shiro thrusts into him hard and he has to readjust his grip on the couch. "Yeah, fuck, give it to me, come in me."

Fuck, but Keith loves it when Lance finally shuts up and just _begs_ . He's not worried anymore about being a wisecracker, or the ladies' man, or anything else other than an omega in pleasure, and he's gorgeous like this.

Keith finally moves from the doorway, but neither of them pay him any attention until he's come around to them, his front pressed to Shiro's back. "Alpha," he says--and he'll call Shiro that now, even though he's not in a heat haze. "Give Lance what he needs. You have other omegas waiting for you."

"Keith," Shiro groans, slamming into Lance.

"You're not fucking Keith right now, you knothead assho--," Lance starts, but then breaks off when Shiro's thrusts come faster. "Ohhhhh, yeah, like that."

Keith places his hands on either side of Shiro's hips, feels Shiro's ass and thighs flexing as he fucks Lance. "Alpha. Love you," Keith murmurs into his ear.

It's the phrase that, when he's not in rut, makes Shiro blush because of how easily he comes. It doesn't seem any different now, as he screws into Lance with a few more shallow thrusts, then stutters and stills. From that and the small gasp he gives, Keith knows he's just come. He's spilling into Lance, and Lance moans in relief and delight. Shiro licks the sweat from the back of Lance's neck, and then tilts his own head back against Keith.

"So good for me, both of you," Shiro sighs.

"Come back to the bedroom now," Keith says. "James is waiting. It was rude of you to start out here, Lance."

"Mmm, knot," Lance sighs. Shiro lifts him up from the couch and carries him down the hall. It looks a little ridiculous, with Lance's legs hooked over Shiro's left elbow, but he they both seem pleased with themselves.

When they reach the bedroom, Shiro eases Lance onto the bed into a comfortable spooning position to wait out his knot. James is still waiting obediently where Keith left him.

"Lance was greedy and got a head start," he tells James. "Go give alpha a kiss."

James crawls onto the bed with them and kisses Lance first; it's slow and sweet and wet, Lance obviously lazy and blissed out, lips barely moving. Then Shiro gives a quiet growl and pulls James across Lance's body to him. James braces his hand on Lance's shoulder as Shiro kisses him hard, commanding. James' mouth opens with a whimper and he sucks Shiro's tongue inside.

He starts a little when Keith settles behind him on the bed, but relaxes when Keith's hands smooth down his sides and then settle on his backside. James' skin is already flushed and warm, the proximity to an alpha in rut clearly having the expected effect.

Keith tugs at the plug in James' ass, and James pushes back; Keith can see his hole clench in an attempt to keep the plug. "Open up for me, James," Keith says, tapping at the base of the plug. "Gonna get you ready for him."

James relaxes, then, and Keith pulls the plug out easily. A bit of slick comes with it. Keith admires the pinkness of James' hole, how it's still open and leaking, and lowers his head to lap up the slick. There's a moan, and James squirms under his mouth. There's no resistance when Keith pushes two fingers into James. Keith straightens up and rolls James over onto his back; James' face is red, lips spit-wet and his neck marked up in red-purple bites from Shiro, his cock leaking just as much as his hole was.

Beside them, Shiro is rocking into Lance--who's chanting _yes, yes, fuck me, want your babies,_ thumbing at his own nipples, eyes closed and head thrown back and utterly beautiful--apparently going for another round.

(Keith figures he'll let them have that. After all, Lance did spend a lot of time eating way more oysters than anyone should ever consume.)

"Looks like they're gonna be a bit longer," Keith says. "Want me to take care of you until then?" Keith really, really wants to fuck him, dishevel him even more.

"Alpha," James moans, grabbing at Keith.

Keith can't be offended, since he knows the craving for an alpha too, especially when it's Shiro. He removes his fingers from James and leans in close to him. "Not yet. Do you want me?"

He's barely finished his sentence before James is nodding frantically and grabbing at his cock, guiding Keith to press against his hole. Keith pushes in and they groan in unison. And oh--he's fucked James before, and Lance, but never when one of them was in heat, and James is hot and wet and so easy around him.  He pushes James' knees up and thrusts in harder and deeper, and James whines at the change in angle.

"Alpha," James gasps again, and occurs to Keith maybe he's not confused, maybe he's talking to Keith.

"Fuck," Keith gasps in response. He feels impossibly harder and he slams into James. He mouths at James' neck sloppily and then bites down, purposely doing it hard enough to leave a mark. James shouts, a sound of mixed pleasure-pain, and lifts his hips to meet Keith thrust for thrust.

Lance reaches out for James. Shiro must have knotted again, as Lance seems to have lost some of his desperation. "Gimme another kiss," he demands. After he does, he says, "Baby alpha is so good to us, hm? Think he could knock you up?"

"Oh, god," James keens, and Keith has to agree. He has no shame in being an omega, but-- James and Lance wanting him bad enough to even think about it, the thought of James round because of him--

Keith grips James' cock, hand overlapping James', and strokes him quickly, right as he starts to come inside James. James clenches around Keith's cock and moments later he comes, over their fists and onto his stomach. Keith makes no effort to move aside from lowering himself onto his elbows, and they both let him grow soft inside James.

"That was hot," Lance says.

Keith laughs into James' neck. "Here I was thinking you being in heat at the same time Shiro was in rut would shut you up."

"Couldn't leave you missing my sparkling wit," Lance replies. "Also, I just got knotted twice so I'm lucid for a while."

Shiro grunts and reaches for Keith's hand. "You're good for all of us, baby." He brings Keith's hand up for a kiss, but Keith's arm doesn't stretch quite far enough; Lance takes care of it, pressing his lips to the palm. Shiro continues, "I didn't even get to thank you for making the nest."

"Yeah, well," Keith replies. He finally pulls out from James, who gives a soft sound of disappointment. "I didn't even know if alphas liked them, but. You know."

" _I_ liked it," Shiro says, voice low and tender.

"Here they go with the sap," Lance stage-whispers to James, like he's not holding Keith's hand right along with Shiro.  James gives him a grin that conveys he's noticed exactly that.

"I'm gonna grab the snacks we forgot in the kitchen," Keith says, rolling his eyes at both of them. "Save the last knot for me."

"Unfair!" Lance complains.  

Shiro's big Altean hand comes up to muffle him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
